


Brave Enough

by Pet_Darkling



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pet_Darkling/pseuds/Pet_Darkling
Summary: With determination and a little spark





	

The sun warmed her, the sound of the crashing waves reminded her she was home. It didn't feel like seven years had past but opening her eyes and looking over to Jet and Droy she could see how much they changed. The time lost showed mostly in their concern for her. It was as if she was going to vanish from their sight again, like it was all a dream.  
The time away preparing for the Grand Magic Games was going to be good for her. Levy had seven years of skills to hone and only three months to do it in. With the gang together training down at the beach it felt like she was home, but in the bottom of her stomach something was missing.  
"Levy looks sad" Droy spoke leaning in to Jet.  
"It's been a lot to take in, everything that's happened. I'm sure she'll be herself in no time," Jet returned with a slight smile.  
Feeling then look at her Levy turned her gaze from the ocean to them, "I'm fine guys, just lost in thought," she returned with her light hearted smile. "How about we get this training started?"  
*  
The day passed quickly and before she knew it Levy and the girls were making their way to their room in Akane Inn. The day had been wonderful. Looking up at the sky full of starts she couldn't help but feel hopeful that the coming days would make her and her team mates stronger.

As the others lay down to sleep Levy felt restless. "Levy, what's on your mind?" Lucy asked sitting down next to her just outside the girls room.  
"Even with all this time, I'm not going to be strong enough Lu" Levy answers feeling defeated.  
"Don't say that, we just started. Plus we have a whole three months and if ever day is like today we will be in top shape in no time" Lucy answered with a big smile.  
Levy couldn't help but feel slightly hopeful her friend was right. "But, I get the feeling there is more"   
"It's not something I'm really ready to talk about"   
"When you are, I'm here for you" Lucy said resting her hand on her friends shoulder and moving to go back to bed.  
Levy sat in that spot for what felt like hours. She starred up into the night sky wondering what the night looked like where he was. Thoughts of him would sneak up on her throughout the day. What techniques was he trying to hone? Were him and Lilly sparing? Could she ever be strong enough to be his partner again?   
The time they spent on Tenroue island felt so fresh in her mind. The work they did together to build her up, to make her big, and she let him down. He got hurt because she wasn't strong enough.   
Even after the battle with the infinity clock, he was worlds away from her. She was nothing more than a book worm. What good was a shrimp to him. She would just be in his way.  
She wanted to prove that she could stand on her own, and maybe he would see her. But she was so scared to let everyone down.  
Levy's heart started pounding faster the more she thought of him. He was so strong and so fierce. When they fought together she was his support, and that worked for them. But how could she make him see her as more? He made her feel so venerable and weak in comparison.   
She wanted to be brave, to be fearless, to look him in the eyes and tell him the truth. They had grown closer with the time they spent together. The had become more comfortable being around each other both at the guild hall and on missions. But there was something holding her back, a fear in her that was telling her that even if she told him how she felt, he wouldn't except it.   
But still, she had to try. Together they had broken down the walls between them, forgiven their past. This was it, she had three months to prove her strength. She would march back into the guild hall and prove to him that she was worthy of his time. She would be brave, she would be strong, she could do this.   
With a new found sense of determination Levy made her way back into the girls room. Lying down for sleep she smiled to herself thinking of him. If you asked her she couldn't tell you the exact reason why but thinking about him made her happy. She was going to be brave enough to love him.   
\- [ ]

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully if all goes as planned this will be the beginning of something bigger.


End file.
